


sunless

by autumnstwilight (sewohayami)



Series: FFXV Drabbles and Flash Fic [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, M/M, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/autumnstwilight
Summary: Ignis reaches for the light.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: FFXV Drabbles and Flash Fic [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	sunless

He finds his way around well enough, through meticulously counted footsteps and rote memorization of the world. The others have begun to treat him as before. And that is what he wanted, so he tries not to be vexed when they break his focus, enter and leave without announcing themselves, or move an object out of his perception and it is lost.

The physical world shifts around him at a dizzying pace. He finds himself breaking away from the city, bustling with makeshift shelters, for the abandoned peace of Galdin Quay. His perception has changed in other ways, too. Magic leaves silvered shimmers in the corners of his eyes, guide ropes he clings to on the battlefield. He has his suspicions, and so he comes to the edge of the remaining world.

The brightest source of magic lingers, just above the sunless horizon in a never-setting twilight. If he stands for long enough, he imagines he can feel the warmth on his face. When he removes his glove to reach for it, a poisoned sea-breeze bites at his fingertips. The hills echo a distant howl.

It's one hundred and thirteen steps to solid ground. He tells Noct he'll be back.


End file.
